


Accidentally On Purpose

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy and Teddy are grossly and loudly in love. Kate needs her sleep so of course the only logical explanation is to go to America's. And if she stays there for a few nights in a row, well that's nobody's business but her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally On Purpose

They're at it. Again. Kate pulls one of her pillows over her ears and tries to block out the sound. She counts backwards from 100 and hopes that she can fall asleep. Billy and Teddy have been doing this every night since they got together a few weeks ago.   
It's not even sex. Kate things sex would have been easier to listen to. This is much worse. It's quiet talking and laughing that goes on til at least one in the morning. Kate's also pretty sure she's heard some Taylor Swift songs at some point. It's absolutely disgusting. More than likely Billy will end up moving out soon. At least Kate hopes he will. As much as she loves having him as a roommate, she's not sure how much longer she can deal with this.   
After she gets down to 50 and can still hear their laughing, she decides she's not going to fall asleep.   
She gets on her phone and scrolls through various social media accounts, but as it's ass'o clock in the morning no one is actually on.   
"Ugh." She groans as she tosses her phone next to her and turns angrily in her bed.  
After a few beats she reaches for her phone again, being the weak consumerists that she is.   
To: America   
U up? 

Barely a minute passes before America replies. Kate smiles, then wonders why the fuck she's smiling and stops. 

From: America  
yep. catchin' up on some tv shows. 

Then a few seconds later. 

From: America  
why? 

To: America  
can't sleep. b&t are gross AF !!! 

From: America   
praying for u, boys r nasty 

Kate's in the middle of an intense round of Trivia crack, she returns to her texts ten minutes later. Right when America sends her another text.

From: America  
u wanna crash here? 

Kate stares at the text, weighing the pros and cons.   
America's shoebox apartment is definitely a step down from the one Kate and Billy get from their parents. But it also has quietness. And Netflix. And America. And whatever strange possibly sexual tension may or may not be between them recently. Kate figures it's worth it.

To: America   
that would be amazing. Leaving rn 

From: America   
:)

 

"Nice outfit."  
America eyes Kate's pj pants and hoodie, Kate scowls at her but America steps aside to let her in anyway.   
"It's cold." Kate mutters in her defense.   
"Hey, I said it's nice."  
Kate grunts and makes her way to America's bed, plopping herself down and pulling the laptop over.   
"Whatcha watchin?" She asks, flicking through her Netflix queue.   
America gives her a scowl. Kate catches the small flicker of a smile at the corner of her mouth. America sits down next to Kate, giving her a nudge with her hip. Kate scoots over, holding the computer in her lap.   
"Whatever you want."  
Kate shrugs and picks whatever was most recently watched. There's barely an inch of space between them, Kate is hyperaware of the placement of her shoulder in relation to America's. She tries not to think about how good America smells, or how comfy this bed is, or how she can hear America's soft breaths next to her. She tries not to think about any of that. 

"Hey, Katie -"  
Kate mumbles against the pillow. Which she slowly realizes is not a pillow but America's shoulder. She pulls away quickly.   
"Sorry." She mutters, moving her hair out of her eyes.   
"No problem." America mutters back. Her voice is slightly hoarse. She must have fallen asleep too.   
"Sorry to wake you, just thought you might want some blankets."  
Kate's still kind of out of it, but she manages to understand that America means the blankets that she is currently sitting on.   
"Right, right." She musters all her will power and gets off the bed. America turns down the covers as Kate stands awkwardly beside her. They've slept in the same bed a couple of times before. Freshmen year, when America had needed to escape the headache inducing drug habits of her neighbor, and various other times when one of them had shitty roommates. Or fairly okay roommates doing irritating things.   
But things had maybe gotten a little awkward, because of previously mentioned mysterious sexual tension. And romantic tension, Kate supposes. She doesn't know when it popped up but here it is - being a fucking pain in the ass.   
America motions for her to get in, so Kate does. Too cold and tired to feel awkward about this. She faces towards the wall as she feels the bed dip and America climb in next to her, just a few inches separating them.   
"Sweet dreams, Princess."  
Kate may be running on a total of 6 hours of sleep from the past two days, but she gathers enough energy to reach over and smack America's arm. America's laugh is the last thing she hears before falling asleep. 

 

"Where'd you come from?"   
Billy gives her a strange look as she enters their apartment the next morning.   
"Your mom's ass." Kate answers as she plucks a pancake off his plate. She waves to Teddy in the kitchen who's busy flipping more pancakes.   
"Ha. Ha." Billy says, then continues sounding more than a little worried, "Seriously, where were you?"  
"Went to America's," Kate takes a sip of milk from the carton. Billy and Teddy exchange what some may call a "knowing" glance. Kate squints at them.  
"What?" She asks, looking between them.  
"Nothing." They both say at the exact same fucking time. Kate's squint turns into a scowl.  
"Whatever. You two were disgustingly noisy last night. And every night before that."   
"Sorry." Teddy says, sitting next to Billy with his own pancakes. "We'll try to keep it down next time."  
Kate gives him an almost genuine smile as she steals a pancake from his plate.   
"You're an angel, Theodore."

 

Kate takes back her earlier words. Theodore is not an angel. Theodore needs to learn that people do not need to watch Parks and Rec and maximum volume at one am. Or anytime, really. She doesn't even bother asking them to turn it down, because then she would just hear them laughing. 

To: America  
may i seek refuge in your humble abode again?

Kate doesn't even have time to shut off her phone before America replies. 

From: America  
bring some food and you are majorly welcome

Kate shows up at America's half an hour later with two large pizzas.   
"Oh my gooooooood." America says when she sees the pizzas.   
"How'd you find a pizza place open this late?"   
Kate sets the pizzas on America's bed, for lack of a table. Or any counter space not covered in music equipment Kate doesn't want to mess with.   
"You know we live in New York, right?"   
America laughs, "Beer?" She asks, holding up a bottle.   
Kate nods and America brings over two bottles. She sits next to Kate, their knees brushing.   
"Kate Bishop," America says as she opens a pizza box, "you are a godsend." 

 

Every morning, Teddy promises to start "keeping it down". Then every night, they most definitely do not keep it down.   
Eventually, Kate has to go back to work. But instead of staying home and getting a good nights sleep, she takes clothes to America's and gets there the night before. Not the 3 am night before but the 8pm night before. They watch more Netflix and even brush their teeth together. It gives Kate a strange feeling that she pointedly decides to ignore.   
Somehow, weeks have passed. And Kate now has a toothbrush in America's bathroom. And her hair is starting to smell a little bit like America's because she's started using her shampoo. And America had accidentally worn some of Kate's shirts a fee too many times. (Although how accidental can it be because Kate is at least 70% sure America does not own any purple) And Kate's shirts are maybe just a little bit too tight on America and maybe Kate isn't really sure what they have going on but she knows she likes it. 

 

On a rare occasion that Kate is back at her own apartment, she bumps into Billy on her way out the door.   
"Hey, Kate. You headed to work?"   
Kate nods and checks the clock, "Yeah but I got a little bit of time. You need something?"   
"Teddy and I were just thinking we should have a double date sometime."  
Kate laughs, "Um, okay. You two and who?" She doesn't know why Billy is telling her this but she's kind of interested to see who he'd want to go on a double date with. She wasn't even aware people still did that.   
"Um, us and you two."  
"Us two?" Kate asks, gesturing to herself. "Us two who?" Her voice might have risen a little more than she meant it to.   
"You and America unless you guys...shit did you guys break up?"   
"What?" Kate pauses, gesturing her arms wildly. This is honestly ridiculous. "What the actual fuck?"  
Kate pauses. Billy stares at her.   
"Why would we even... Why would you think we were dating?" She actually stops here, giving him a chance to answer.   
"Well mostly because you've barely been sleeping here. And for the past like year you've both been making heart eyes at each other."   
Kate has absolutely no memory of making these so called heart eyes at anyone ever. She tells Billy as much.   
"Really? I'm surprised you complain about me and Teddy being gross because you two are the worse."   
"But we're not..." Kate pauses, thinking of all the time she's spent at America's recently. And all the food she's brought to her. And the amount of Netflix they've watched together. And the way her heart seems clench and flutter at the same time when she thinks about her and -   
"Oh fuck. We are kind of dating."  
"Yeah no shit." Billy claps her on the shoulder, "Have fun at work." 

Kate does not have fun at work. She's extremely distracted the whole time. She pisses off a few soccer moms and more than a few teenagers with her carelessness. She makes up for it by cleaning out the dressing rooms and even the bathrooms.   
She debates avoiding America, but eventually comes to the conclusion of "what the fuck would that solve" and decides to confront her and ask her about this whole "did we accidentally on purpose start dating" thing. 

America is not home when she gets there. And her neighbors refuse to buzz Kate up. So she sits on the steps, huddling in her jacket and waiting for America.   
"The fuck are you doing her Bishop?" She asks, smiling when she sees Kate.   
"Surely, Billy and Teddy can't be acting that disgusting."  
Kate stands up and follows America up to the entrance.   
"No, they're both working right now. I just had a..." Kate pauses as they step inside, looking for the correct wording. "Existential crisis of sorts." She finishes.   
"Oh really?" America asks as they walk over to the elevator. Kate can hear the smirk in her voice.   
She feels her heart give a nervous pull, fucking shit.   
"Yeah." She steps into the elevator with America and is this thing smaller than it was before? She swears it is.   
"You look kinda scared," America says as she presses the button for her floor.   
"I think I kinda am." Kate stares at the elevator doors. She probably sounds a lot creepier than she's meaning to.   
"You got some drug lords after you or something?" It seems like it's meant to be a joke, but America sounds like she's legit worried.   
"No it's just..." They make it up to America's floor. The elevator doors creak open and Kate still hasn't finished her sentence.   
America jerks her head to the door, trying to get Kate out of the elevator. Kate goes.   
"Just what?" America asks as she steps the short distance between the elevator and her door.   
"Just um," Kate hasn't had this much trouble talking in years. She takes a deep breath as they step inside America's apartment.   
"Are we dating?"   
America stops dead in her steps, just barely shutting the door.   
"Do you want to be?" She asks, turning towards Kate and stepping closer.   
"Uh, yeah. Yes." Kate answers because she realizes, yeah she really does wanna date America. Like holy shit how had she not realized this before. She really wants to date America. Which works out because - Oh. America is really close to her.   
"Can I..."  
Kate nods, America's breath ghosts over her lips just a split second before their lips press together. Kate would have expected America to be rough, but she's gentle. Her lips are pliable and soft against Kate's, her hands slowly gripping Kate's waist. Kate feels a slow burn start to build in her chest, her heart beat calming down from it's flutters to a slow, calming rhythm. America's lips feel amazing agains her own, and her hands are no where and every where at once. Kate lets out a shaky breath against America's mouth. America slowly pulls back.   
"That was..." Kate finds herself at a lost for words.  
"Yeah." America answers before leaning back in to press their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> forgive me bc i actually don't know much about billy and teddy i'm actually not even 100% sure i got their names right but whatever this is about america and kate. I'm not too happy with this but I wanted to post it. Also, happy femslash february!  
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://pxtrclus.tumblr.com/) if you're a cool kid B)


End file.
